


Such a good boy

by degausser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU as Hell, BDSM, Barebacking, Community: snkkink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, i don't even have the original post to link to anymore, my favorite assholes, this is old as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degausser/pseuds/degausser
Summary: old fill from the snk_kink dreamwidth - can't find what the prompt was! Basically, a BDSM AU where Eren is the Dom and Jean is his sub that helps him relax after a long shift at the hospital.





	Such a good boy

After a long, grueling day of Doctor Levi breathing down his neck, growling about how Eren couldn’t do anything right, Eren is wound up tightly. He takes the stairs rather then the elevator, needing to release some tension, and is panting by the time he makes it to the seventh floor. He’s trying to think of what to do for dinner as he unlocks it, but when pushes the door open; the scent of garlic and cheese wafts into his lungs. 

“Eren?” The question is muted, coming from the back of his apartment, and he waits until that familiar head pokes out from his bedroom. Jean looks freshly washed, cheeks flushed, and two-toned hair damp. Jean leans against the doorjamb, twisting his helix piercing as his tawny eyes do a quick examination of his boyfriend. “You’re stressed,” Jean says. He steps until he’s in front of Eren, and leans forward to nuzzle at his shoulder. “Do you need me, sir?” His voice pitches lower, velvety smooth, and Eren can’t help how he tangles his fingers in his hair to force him to his knees. 

Jean is perfect though, he goes down without any resistance, and even leans into the touch with a soft purr. Eren strokes his hair, and motions for him to stay there. Jean doesn’t move an inch, and Eren disappears around the corner of the kitchen to see a pot of pasta sauce simmering, some bowtie pasta in the strainer, and a sheet pan with a loaf of garlic bread. Jean must have come straight from the hospital to prepare this because nothing here is frozen or premade. 

Eren makes two plates, places them both on the table, pauses to wash his hands at the sink, and then makes a quick trek to the bedroom to dig out Jean’s collar. It’s a light pink with a heart ring that hangs perfectly in the hollow of Jean’s pale throat. Jean had picked it out himself, and almost protested Eren buying it, but Eren had insisted, and Jean had given in. He crosses the threshold to the living room, and pauses to take in the sight that Jean makes. His legs are folded neatly beneath him, and his back is ramrod straight while his hands fold together on his lap. 

Eren steps behind him, runs his fingertips over the nape of his neck, and then fastens the collar on comfortably. Jean shudders, as if he’s settling into his role of submissive, and Eren uses his knuckles beneath his chin to raise Jean’s gaze to his own. “We’re going to eat first,” he instructs, and Jean nods. “Crawl to the kitchen table,” he says as he turns around to head to the small kitchen nook. He sits down on the comfortable booth, and waits until he feels Jean rest his cheek on his thigh. Eren ruffles his hair before beginning to slice up the chicken and pasta into even smaller, more manageable pieces. 

He feeds himself a few bites first, humming when the taste of aged asiago cheese, heavy cream, and garlic blend on his tongue. He can feel Jean watching him, content to know that he enjoys the food, and Eren cups a few pieces so that Jean can eat it out of his hand. Jean eats them delicately, being proper not to tease, until all that is left is the creamy sauce on his fingers, and then Jean starts to lick it off. Eren lets him, but when Jean takes it a step forward and starts to suck at his thumb, he makes a tsk’ing noise and pulls the appendage away. 

This process continues until both of the plates are cleaned, and Jean has small crumbs from the garlic bread clinging to his lips and mouth. Eren sweeps them away, and then motions Jean to move so that he can stand. Jean stays close to the nook, hands clasped behind his back, and eyes on the magnet-covered fridge across from him. Eren takes his time putting away the leftovers, washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, because he knows that Jean will wait for as long as it takes. 

When he’s finished, he stands in front of Jean and cups his face. Jean immediately leans into the touch, baring the side of his neck. Eren notices that the shirt Jean is wearing is his because it’s a size too large. The neck reveals one of his shoulders and the end barely covers his ass. When Eren looks down further, he notices that Jean’s legs are completely bare, and that means that he’s not wearing anything beneath it. His cock begins to swell with clear interest now that his stomach, and Jean’s as well, are full. The fact that Jean had been waiting to have sex only makes it even more enjoyable.

“Look at you so pretty for me,” Eren says, voice hoarse with awakened lust. Jean shivers at the words, and his eyes flicker down to the front of Eren’s scrub, catching how the fabric is beginning to tent. Eren is so glad that he jumped in the shower when his shift ended because he doesn’t want to wait any longer. “Do you want it, baby?” 

Jean whines, cheeks flushing, and pushes his cheek more into Eren’s hand as if he’s begging for it. “Yes sir,” he says, voice breathy. Eren looks down at him, dick heavy and twitching in his pants as Jean shyly peeks up at him. Jean still gets shy when he admits what he wants or needs in the bedroom, and Eren kind of hope that habit never goes away. 

“Be more specific.” Jean’s eyes flitter about, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, and Eren soothes his thumb over his cheekbone while he lets Jean get himself together. 

“I want to suck your cock sir,” Jean says, voice just loud enough so that he won’t have to repeat himself. Eren would usually drag it out, tease him a bit more, but Jean is being so good for him that Eren uses his free hand to untie his pants. Jean gets impatient, takes his cheek off Eren’s hand, and leans forward to nuzzle his erection through the fabric. Eren’s eyes roll into the back of his head, as Jean’s nose proceeds to his balls. He tugs Jean back by his hair, and Jean’s loud whine echoes through the apartment. 

“My pretty boy couldn’t even wait, huh?” Eren decides he has to tease him a little bit, and doesn’t regret it when Jean’s lower lip juts out. He steps back just enough so that he kick off his scrubs and underwear, pausing to also take off his orthopedic shoes and socks. Jean shuffles forward when Eren motions for him, and Jean’s over eager mouth closes around the head of his cock. 

Eren grunts as Jean’s tongue stabs the slit, coaxing out more pre-cum, and doesn’t even flinch when Eren’s hip thrust forward. Usually he meets some resistance at first, but Jean’s throat is relaxed. He even moves forward when Eren thrusts into his mouth and lets the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Jean’s looking up at him, eyes begging, and Eren curses underneath his breath. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” He tightens his fingers in Jean’s hair, and Jean pushes his head forward to show his consent. Eren curses and forces Jean forward until the other’s nose is pressed into his pubic hair. 

Jean swallows once, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth, and then Eren jerks him back. Jean moans, tears brimming in his eyes, and Eren shoves him back down on his dick. He does this a few more times, eyes half lidded as he watches tears run down Jean’s cheek and spit roll down Jean’s chin. He stops just as he feels the telltale tingle that signifies his climax, and lets Jean lean heavily against him. 

“What a good boy,” Eren coos, voice husky as his fingers rub over Jean’s abused scalp. Jean lets out a soft noise; breath puffing against Eren’s stomach, and Eren can’t help the indulgent look that crosses his expression. “You love my cock, don’t you? You’re such a pretty slut for it.” Jean peeks up at him through his sooty lashes, and Eren’s cock twitches again. 

He crouches down to eye level with Jean, rubs his lips over his bare shoulder, and then hoists him into his arms and begins toward the bedroom. Jean is effortless to pick up, despite the fact that he is taller. Jean is all lean muscle, and pale skin compared to Eren’s stocky build and olive tone. Jean’s long fingers wrap around the firmness of Eren’s biceps, and Eren smiles against his temple before he places the other on his bed. 

He glances down, and notices how Jean’s cock is leaking so profusely that the light blue t-shirt has turned navy. “My poor little slut,” he says, and watches how Jean rubs his thighs together, not daring to provide himself with any further stimulation. “You’re such a good boy though, you’re waiting so patiently.” Jean whines again, not daring to speak out of turn, and lets his head fall back on the silk pillowcase. 

Eren rewards him by hiking the t-shirt up just high enough that Jean’s cock is visible. He traces his thumb down the thick vein, feeling Jean’s cock twitch at the barely there pressure. He moves onto the bed, and Jean spreads his thighs without Eren even having to ask, so Eren slides down seamlessly. 

He can feel Jean’s eyes on him, and so he leans down to brush his lips against Jean’s thighs. Eren has an obsession with Jean’s thighs, how they’re covered with sparse blonde hair and how they’re so smooth. So, Eren takes his time, rubs his stumble over the skin, bites the flesh until blood rushes to the surface, and then smoothes his lips over them afterwards. Jean is trembling, little whimpers escaping his mouth as his chest heaves. He rests his cheek on the blooming bruises, pausing a few moments to take in the view, before moving forward to suck at Jean’s balls. A keening wail escapes Jean, and Eren smiles against the flesh, before he pulls back to dig through the side table again. He finds the flavored lube, pops the cap open, and slicks his fingers. 

“Legs to your chest.” Jean does so easily, his body flexible from all those yoga classes with Mikasa. With a soft hum, he wiggles in one finger, and watches as Jean’s hole clamps around his finger eagerly. “It’s hungry,” he murmurs, and then adds in another finger, curling them and stretching them until he hits Jean’s prostate. Jean cries out, and more pre-cum dribbles on his flat stomach. 

Eren lowers himself back down, letting his chest hit the rumbled comforter, and slides his tongue in along with his two fingers. Jean goes crazy, as he tends to, babbling a litany of “pleases” and “mores”, so Eren chases the taste of the raspberry lube, even stopping to drool into Jean’s hole. He continues to work Jean over with his tongue and fingers, until Jean is loose and sobbing. 

Eren hovers over Jean, dropping kisses to his face to calm him down a little, and Jean clings to him. They kiss for a while, and Jean sucks on Eren’s lower lip, which causes Eren to rut against him. The whole time, Jean still keeps his legs to his chest, and Eren pulls back to look him in the face, completely enamored. He leans back, and tugs Jean forward with his finger through the heart shaped loop of his collar until he is laying on his back, and Jean is hovering over him. 

“You’re going to ride me,” he says, and watches Jean’s pupils dilate. Eren grabs the lube, and slicks his own cock, holding it steady when he’s finished so that Jean can just thrust down. 

Jean’s body is still shaky, and so he accidently takes Eren all the way in. He throws his head back and screams, clenching tightly around Eren, and Eren grunts and keeps himself from thrusting upwards. When they first started out, Eren would usually support him, guide him down inch by inch, because Jean was always over eager, wanting to please him, and would usually hurt him self. They’ve been doing this for over six months now, so he hadn’t thought to worry about it, and now Jean had made a clumsy mistake. (Some part of him thinks it’s adorable, but mostly he hates that Jean thinks he has to try so hard). 

“Jean,” he growls and flips the other underneath him, cock still inside of him, and arms bracketing either side of the blonde’s head. “What did I tell you about that?” Jean looks ashamed, tears clinging to his lashes, but Eren needs to drive this point home so he supports himself on one arm. He waits for a second, trying to see if Jean will answer, and when he doesn’t; Eren’s open palm strikes him on the ass hard. Jean lets out a keening noise, and Eren continues with hard quick strikes, marking up every inch of Jean’s ass and grunting at how many times Jean’s ass flutters around his cock. 

“It hurts,” Jean keens, speaking out of turn, and Eren slams his hand down on the pinkest patch of skin in punishment. Jean clings to him, hiding his face in Eren’s neck, and Eren delivers a few more good swats. He finally stops, and adjusts into a sitting position with his back supported by the headboard. Jean is rubbing his cheek against Eren’s shoulder, feet pressed against the bed, and Eren puts his hands underneath Jean’s hamstrings, to lift him up until only the head of his cock is still inside. Jean makes a noise akin to panic, worried that he had ruined everything, and Eren punishes him by lowering him at an agonizingly slow speed. 

Jean seems to hate this even more, as he makes a sad noise into his neck, and Eren snorts. He had been trying to ensure that Jean was even able to keep fucking, but if Jean wants it fast then Eren will give it to him. 

Instead of going at a slower rate, like he had planned, Eren changes the pace to fast and brutal. He pulls Jean upwards again, and slams back into him and Jean shakes in ecstasy. His hands are definitely leaving bruises into Jean’s hips, but he doesn’t have the energy to care. His hip bones keep slapping into Jean’s red ass, and the noises that Jean makes are a mixture of wails and soft sighs that he’s never had the pleasure of hearing before. 

Eren pauses to tug Jean by his hair, pulling him from the crook of his neck, and notices that Jean is in subspace. His eyes are almost completely close, plush lips parted just enough so he can pant, and his body is pliant. 

Eren helps Jean raise his hands to the headboard, and watches as Jean holds on without further instruction. “Good boy,” he says and leans forward to bite down and tug at one of Jean’s nipple piercings through the fabric of his shirts. Jean, pants, and rolls his hips down against Eren’s, in complete bliss. Eren lets him continue that action, and pulls Jean’s shirt up enough so that he can see the metallic green color of Jean’s nipple rings. He laves his tongue over one, allaying the pain from his bite, and raising his hand to tweak the other. Jean continues to roll his hips, and even grinds his leaking cock against Eren’s abs. 

Sucking one last time, he pulls back and gently shifts Jean’s head so that their gazes are locked. Jean’s attention is not on him though, and Eren strokes his face until Jean blinks rapidly, finally coming back down to Earth. “Do you want to come, pretty boy?” Jean’s breath hitches, and he nods, seeming to have lost his voice. “Tell me pretty boy, how do you want me to fuck you?” 

“I like this position, sir.” Jean says it demurely, even with his voice gruff from the throat fucking, and Eren can’t help ducking down to drop a kiss to his Adam’s apple. He notices that Jean doesn’t move his hands, but he decides not to tell him to. 

Both of his hands go to Jean’s hip, two of his fingers on each side to cradle the v that leads toward Jean’s dick. Giving Jean one more breath, he tugs Jean upwards and then slams him back down quickly. Jean’s head is thrown back from the pleasure, fists tightening around the headboard, and Eren continues at the brutal pace while manhandling Jean’s body. The need to cum is building up, and Eren begins to bite at Jean’s nipples, knowing it will send the other mad. 

“Sir, sir!” Jean squeals, bouncing on his lap, his cock hitting his stomach with the force of Eren’s thrusts. “Can I come, sir? Please-please-please,” Jean begs and Eren almost comes right then. 

“Come for me, my pretty boy,” Eren commands, and Jean shoots all over their stomachs without Eren even having to touch his cock. They’ve never gotten him to do that before, and Eren curses, and comes into Jean’s ass at the hotness of the situation. He pants, throwing his head back, and closing his eyes to recover for a few seconds. 

Jean is quivering above him, and Eren opens his eyes to see that Jean is still holding onto the headboard, not wanting to move without permission. Eren reaches up, unclasps his collar, and it sets it on the side table so Jean will know that the scene is finished. With gentle hands, he tugs away Jean’s fists and settles the other against him. 

“You were wonderful,” he croons, lips skittering across Jean’s heated flesh to comfort him. “You always know what to do when I’m stressed, you’re so perfect. The food was delicious, you were so obedient, and you trusted me so well. ” Jean melts against him, snuffling against his collarbone, and letting Eren knead his skin. There really isn’t any need for a massage though because Jean is so lax. “How did you know that I was going to need that today?” 

Jean arches his neck, peering up into his face, and offers a sweet smile. “Armin sent me a text, said that Dr. Levi was yelling at you all day.” Eren’s chest clenches at the thoughtfulness of his best friend, and also feels touched that Jean would go out of his way to do this. “I was cooking dinner when he sent it, so I just jumped into the shower to be ready by the time you got home.” 

Eren pauses, and looks down at Jean still reclining in that once clean t-shirt. He pushes up into a sitting position, and slides the shirt down Jean’s body and over his hips after getting both of Jean’s arms to wiggle out of the holes. He throws it into the corner where they keep their clothing basket, and moves to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. 

“Did you bribe him to update you on my bad moods?” He says it as a joke, but blinks when there is no answer from the bedroom. When he comes back in, Jean looks embarrassed, and Eren bursts out laughing. “Shut up, you didn’t! You are such a loser,” he jokes and moves over to wipe the drying come from where it rests on Jean’s firm stomach and where it’s leaking out from his hole. 

“Shut up!” Jean huffs, wincing a little as the cloth touches his reddened ass. Eren tries to be gentler, but he needs to finish up so that Jean can get all the aftercare that he needs. “I can’t believe you said my asshole was hungry,” Jean laughs, but he also looks at Eren so fondly like he can’t believe that he’s stuck with him. 

Eren snorts, a flush barely visible on his darker skin, and swats Jean lightly on the knee. “You were into it,” he protests, finishing cleaning himself, and tossing the washcloth in the same direction as the t-shirt. He drags Jean into his lap, and tugs off the cum stained comforter and kicks it on the floor, before tucking Jean beneath the sheets. He follows, and Jean immediately crawls on top of him, tucking his head underneath Eren’s chin and entwining their legs. 

Jean is the type that prefers being as close as possible when it comes to aftercare, and had been shy about it the first few times they engaged in scenes together. Eren still can’t help wondering what kind of dom that Jean had before, because he knows that Jean is not unused to this type of play, but pulls his mind away from that path. All that he knows is that whoever they were, they lost the most beautiful boy and he’s not going to give him back. 

“I love you,” Eren says as Jean snores softly against his skin. Eren smiles and cradles Jean closer; finally closing his own eyes as well.


End file.
